


Spa Day

by fiona_apiston



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Pidge's hair is growing out, and she and Keith bond over taking care of her hair.





	

    Pidge frowned at herself in the mirror.  She was brushing her hair, or, more accurately, trying to brush her hair.  It was incredibly tangled, and she threw the brush down on the counter and groaned.

    “Woah, what’d that brush do to you?”  Keith asked.

    Pidge turned to him.  “Nothing, I’m just having a hard time brushing my hair.”

    “Yeah, it looks really tangled,” Keith said, moving closer to her.  “Do you use conditioner?”

    “What’s that?”  Pidge asked.

    Keith was stunned.  “ _What’s that_?  Only the most important part of taking care of your hair!”  He shook his head at her.  “Do you at least shampoo it?”

    “Two, three times a month,” Pidge said.

    Keith looked even more shocked.  “Two-three-no wonder you’re having a hard time brushing your hair!”

    Pidge raised her eyebrows.  “What, is your hair always easy to brush and perfect, all because of your shampooing and conditioning techniques?” she asked, he voice dripping in sarcasm.

    Keith nodded.

    Pidge snorted.

    Keith turned to leave, then turned back to Pidge.  “If you want, I can give you hair tips.”

    Pidge rolled her eyes.  “No, thanks.”

    Keith started walking away, and Pidge went back to brushing her hair.  She yanked the brush through her hair, and a few bristles broke off into her hair.  She stared at her brush forlornly, then turned to the doorway and yelled, “Keith!  I need hair help!”

   

    “Alright, so now that we’ve washed your hair, we’ll condition it now.  This helps your hair be smooth and shiny.”

    Pidge was leaning backwards over the sink in the bathroom closest to their bedrooms, her hair wet.  Keith stood next to her, instructing her in how to take care of her hair.  He squeezed some conditioner into his hand and put it into Pidge’s hair, then told her how to work in into her hair.

    “Now, we wait for a while to let it sit, which helps its effect on your hair.”

    Pidge groaned.  “How long do I have to wait?”

    “Ten, fifteen minutes.  It’ll be worth it when you can brush your hair easier.”

    Pidge sighed but didn’t move.

    “Keith, Pidge, where are-” Lance cut himself off as he walked past the open bathroom door and saw them.  “Oh, there you are!  What are you doing?”

    “Helping Pidge wash her hair,” Keith replied at the same time as Pidge said, “Waiting a ridiculous amount of time for conditioner to sit in my hair.”  Keith frowned at her and she rolled her eyes.

    Lance laughed.  “What inspired this?”

    “She couldn’t brush her hair,” Keith said.

    Lance laughed again.

    “It’s not funny!”  Pidge protested.  “My brush broke!”

    Lance burst into laughter.  Even Keith laughed.

    Pidge groaned.  “Can I finally wash the conditioner out?”

    “Yeah, sure,” Keith said, and he helped her wash it all out of her hair and wrap it up in a towel.

    “Hey, if you guys ever want to like, have a spa day thing or something, I could help with that,” Lance said.  “I mean, I’m great at taking care of my skin.”

    “I can tell,” Keith said.

    Lance grinned, then turned to Pidge.  “What do you think?”

    She shrugged.  “Sure.”

    Lance started to leave.  “Sorry, I have to go.  I promised Hunk I’d help him with something.”  He continued to walk away.

    Pidge pulled the towel off of her hair and toweled it by hand.  “So, Keith, you have a crush on Lance?”

    “What?  No!”

    Pidge rolled her eyes.  “Oh Lance, we had a bonding moment!  Oh Lance, I look at your skin enough to tell it’s amazing!”

    Keith blushed.  “Is it that obvious?”

    Pidge shrugged.  “To me it is.”  She studied Keith.  “You really like him, don’t you?”

    “Yeah,” Keith admitted.

    Pidge smiled.  “Maybe, I could organize a spa day...and then mysteriously get sick the day we schedule it.”

    Keith looked confused.

    Pidge knocked her shoulder into his side.  “So you can spend time with Lance.”

    “Oh!  Oh.”  Keith said, getting it.  He paused, then said, “I, I want to tell him I like him, but...I don’t know what to say.”

    Pidge shrugged.  “Just tell him what you feel.  I don’t know.  I’m not great at advice.”

    Keith nodded.  “I think I will.”  He took a deep breathe.  “I’m really nervous.”

    “Hey, don’t be.  If things go downhill, I’ll fight Lance for you.”

    Keith laughed.  “You?”

    “Yes!”

    Keith raised his eyebrows.  “Okay.”

    Pidge glared at him, then said, “In all seriousness, though, Lance is a good guy.  He won’t hurt you.”

    Keith nodded and quietly said,  “Thanks.”

    Pidge nodded, then, changing the subject, said, “Alright Keith, am I done with my hair?”

    Keith sighed.  “I’m going to have to help you every time you wash your hair, aren’t I?”

    “Yep.”

    Keith groaned, but he didn’t seem too upset about it.  And Pidge knew at least she was looking forward to spending time with him- and either comforting or celebrating with him after his confession to Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
